


the ordinary.

by orphan_account



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Tengu, dad!First Ninja, tengu!howard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Randy was accepted into the McFist Academy For The Gifted, but why? He wasn't special, he was just a big pile of average who loves playing video games. But there should be a reason why he was there... right?• ` au where randy goes to a superhero school but he is ordinary. his best friend, howard, has the power to become the tengu. |•
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/Theresa Fowler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> ello! again, this is a thing and idea i got in the middle of the night, so please be patient with me. ive read a lot of aus like this so if there are any parallels im so sorry, i didnt mean to copy. Anyways, enjoy and have a great day!

Randy didn't even know why he was here. He was in McFist's Academy For The Gifted, where almost everyone here has a superpower. Or... so to speak. See, the problem here is that he doesn't have one. Only 'special' children go to this school, like his best friend, Howard.

Howard can turn into a demon bird, the Tengu, ever since he visited the Norrisville Museum and touched a cracked stone. Apparently, the stone is where the Tengu was trapped in. His family went into every stone-smith in town to help Howard on this, but no luck. This caught one of the most intelligent scientist, Willem Viceroy's, attention. He created a special jewel that helps the poor boy control the yokai. This also caught Mr McFist's attention.

To get into this private school, you must get a letter from Mr McFist himself. It'll be sent into your mail and you get accepted there. Randy got his letter a few days ago, along with Howard, even though he was not even sure what was special about him. The teen felt that he was just a normal pile of average. His only talent that he could think of was that he can stay up all night to play Grave Puncher, but he didn't think that's an actual special thing about him.

The purple-haired teen and his best friend stood awkwardly in a group of new students, who were also coming for their freshmen year. A girl in a yellow dress came up to them, her dark blue hair brushed her shoulders and sent a hand to Randy and Howard, introducing herself. "Hello! You must be new too! I'm Theresa Fowler, nice to meet you!" she eagerly said, as Randy marveled her beauty. Her hair has a purple streak, her hands holding a baton. Howard replied to the girl, "Nice to meet ya, name's Howard Wienerman. This shoob beside me, his name is Cunningham, Randy Cunningham."

Before Randy could protest, the girl giggled and asked them, "What are your powers?" The lanky boy winced, but the girl didn't seem to notice. "Well, Theresa, don't be too shocked here, but ya boy can turn into a demon bird," Howard proudly said, enjoying the astonished face of the girl. "What about you?" the girl turned to Randy. "Um, you see-" the purple haired teen started, but was saved by Howard. "He doesn't have one, you?" the redhead replied to the girl. Theresa looked at Randy quizzically, simultaneously answering the question, "I can manipulate trajectory, means I can control the path of a thrown object. Anyway, about this no power thing, how did you even end up here? I mean, don't get offended, you seem like a fantastic person, but how-?"

To be honest, Randy have no idea too. His mom doesn't even know anything. His dad? He doesn't even know who he is. He left his mother when he was 3, that shoob. Randy's mother found that his father was using a secret identity all this time 'to protect this family from danger' and they both decided to part ways. The teen's train of thought was cut when a voice in a speaker can be heard. "Freshmen!" the voice called. "Please follow Vice Principal Slimovits to the auditorium."

The group of freshmen walked into the auditorium, the size of a basketball field and a half. There was a stage in front, with rows and rows of chairs being laid down. Randy sat beside Howard and the new girl, Theresa, as they watched Mr McFist up on stage. "New students of McFist High! We are very happy to have you here, learning new things as you all develop your powers! We hope you can all have fun with our education, thank you!" 

The next hours were pretty boring. A teacher, Ms Driscoll, started a lecture about all the activities you can do and other information, like when can they go visit their parents (this is a boarding school), and more. A gym teacher, Coach Green, talked about gym practice ideas, which if they weren't in a hero school, they would've called him crazy. I mean, hot-scotch? Playing hopscotch but with fire? It's legal?? Other teachers explained the ideas of their lessons, too.

After the boring opening, the students were let to go into their dorms and make themselves at home, while meeting their roomates. Randy's dorm room was shared with Howard, a triangle addicted boy, and another brown-haired boy with shades on. 

With brief introductions with his roomates, he learned that their names are Bucky and Stevens. Bucky can make anyone who hears him play his triangle asleep, just with a few dings. Stevens can turn any sound he can play into a forcefield, although he usually uses a trombone. The purple-haired teen claimed top bunk, with Howard on the bottom, then cleaned up his stuff.

It was already getting late, so Howard and Randy decided to go down to dinner. They were met with Theresa and her friend, Debbie Kang, who can talk to animals. As of now, she can only talk to birds and squirrels, but she would really love to talk to a Mexican Death Bear. Randy doesn't know what her deal with a bear that has 'death' in it, but here she was, talking non-stop about those bears. The teen don't know how long can he take it.

But to be honest, he kinda felt like there was something more to him. Questions filled his head, as the four walked into the cafeteria. Who's his dad? Why is he even here? He wanted answers, but he didn't know how to get them.

His train of thought was cut when Howard started waving in front of Randy's head, as he called his last name. "Cunningham. Cunningham!" the redhead waved. The lanky boy sighed, "Sorry, Howard. I was just... thinking." The group walked in line, getting some food in the cafeteria, when the alarms starts blaring. "Children! Children! Do not panic," the sound of vice principal Slimovits can be heard from the speakers. "This just a code M, just a monster, but please calmly head outside, before anyone gets turned into a monster."

The girls behind Randy trembled. A monster? Who said anything about monsters? The teachers opened the doors and guided the group of freshmen down the stairs. A lot of students were panicking, despite the vice principal's reassurance. The boy was dragged into the stairs, when Theresa got bumped by someone else and fell. A monster came closer to the poor girl, looking at her like his next prey.

The purple-haired teen couldn't just leave her there to die, and shoved Howard's hand as the redhead shouted "Don't you dare, Cunningham!" towards him. The moster came running to Theresa as the grabbed her baton and threw it at the monster. Shakily, the girl stood up and focused, trying her absolute best to control the path of the thrown baton.

Doing this was a difficult task, as she would get tired, but she managed to control the baton as it poked the monster's eye. Now tired and barely conscious, the girl cannot do anything except try to run. Randy ran into her aid, as he held her hand over his shoulders and dragged her out of there. 

They were doing pretty well at first, until the monster's eye was back okay and the creature ran towards them. Trying to run as fast as he can, the teen kinda accepted dying, but he didn't think Theresa deserves to die right now, or anytime, really. He looked around them and realized he was close to the elevator, except it can only fit one person left.

Deciding that the girl isn't going to die on his watch, Randy laid her down in the elevator and immediately closed the door, leaving him alone, powerless against the monster. All of a sudden, a tiny red ball was thrown out of nowhere and as the smoke dissolved, there was a ninja.

The teen couldn't believe his eyes. A ninja?? 'Wha- who- how?' he thought. He heard stories about a Ninja protecting Norrisville, but he never believed it until now. He was wearing a mask with a red ribbon over his forehead, and black covered his body with a little tint of red. He wore gloves and had a serious face, as if already doing this a lot. The ninja took out his katana and advised, "Stay back." He sounded middle-aged, but still filled with youthful determination. 

The creature roared at the warrior and ran towards him. The masked one flipped and dodged as if expected. The monster stopped, confused by the ninja's fast reflexes. With a swing of his katana, the Ninja cut through a doll, and the creature became a student, green smoke leaving his body.

"Get him!" a voice shouted, possibly McFist. Hundreds of robo-apes chased after the Ninja in his orders. Quickly, the Ninja turned to Randy, holding his shoulders muttering, "I am sorry, Randy." leaving the boy confused. The Ninja looked behind him and threw a ball, disappearing in its smoke.

What the juice just happened?


End file.
